Apple
by Disneyspine
Summary: Charming is incredibly protective over Snow...especially when it comes to her being gifted a certain type of fruit by random strangers.


_For arashi wolf princess - I hope you have a spectacular birthday!_

Charming often liked to walk about the palace grounds, in his spare time. He was not exactly sure why, he enjoyed the act (though he chalked it up to listening to Snow sing in that lovely voice of hers).

One day, whilst promenading through one of the gardens, Snow came up to him, a large grin lurking barely below the calm facade she wore on her face. Charming rose an eyebrow at her, watching as she continued to walk with great enthusiasm, her cheeks flushed slightly with happiness.

He sighed, smiling slightly. "Alright, I'll bite. What's gotten you in such a good mood?"

The grin finally broke through, as she began quickly chattering. "Well, I went down to the village again today, because I heard that there were more flowers today than there was yesterday! Oh, you should have seen all the flowers in the square, it was absolutely splendid, I tell you! And the people were so nice, they began filling these baskets for me and braiding flowers into my hair!" Snow touched the hair on her head. "Well granted, they didn't have much to work with."

"Snow-" Charming began, but his wife continued rambling.

"Anyway, after that, I just began conversing with some of the lovely folks on the bad end, and lovely they were! Oh, how I love this kingdom and how everyone is so friendly..." Her eyes sparkled with mirth, before she shook her head. "Well then I heard these people talking about this orphanage and such, so I decided to visit it! And I did! Oh, how the children were so kind and adorable! They were simply awestruck to see me about, isn't that something?!"

"Snow," Charming tried again, so no avail.

"After that, I went back into the main part of the village, and they were having this farmer's market! They all tried to give be numerous vegetables and fruits! It was incredibly overwhelming!" Snow laughed. "Anyway, I sent most of it down to the orphanage, and that made them want to give me even more fruit, can you imagine that?!"

Actually, Charming could. After all, basically the same thing happened to Snow every day. In spite of that, she never seemed to tire of the kingdom.

"I was eventually able to fend most of them off, but one kind old woman was persistent, so I did accept the apple she gave me!"

Charming immediately stopped walking, his eyes frozen in wide horror as Snow pulled the aforementioned apple from her pocket.

"Isn't it wonderful?! Absolutely the brightest apple I have ever seen! I figured we could plant the seeds somewhere on the grounds, when I'm done eating it." As she said those words, she opened her mouth, moving to take a bite of the apple.

Immediately, Charming sprang into action, darting forward, grabbing the apple, before hurling it over the side of the palace gate - all in one fluent motion.

Snow blinked slowly, her mind still processing what had just taken place, before she placed her hands on her waist, oozing sassiness.

"And what, pray tell, was that all about?"

Charming seemed to be recovering from his quick acting as much as Snow was. "I...uh..."

"You...uh...just threw away a perfectly good apple! That one of the people of our kingdom gifted to me! For no reason!" Snow began to stalk off, obviously upset, when finally Charming regained his ability to speak.

"Wait! Snow!"

"What?!" she snapped, annoyed. Charming jogged to catch up with her, quickly placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Snow, you have to understand! I was just worried!" he explained in a rush.

"Worried?" Snow questioned, suspicious.

"Yes! Worried!"

"About an apple?" Snow questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Charming bristled slightly, avoiding eye contact. "Well...it wouldn't be the first time...that an apple effects you like that..."

Snow blinked in shock, before a small smile found its way to her lips. She reached up, ruffling Charming's hair slightly.

"You're adorable, you know that?"

Charming glared at her slightly, before sighing and settling an arm around her shoulders. "Whatever you say, princess."

**_A/N Just a short little one-shot I was planning on posting about a week ago...but I got in a relatively bad car wreck, so that didn't happen. Whoops! _**

**_If you have any story requests for any Disney-Pixar fandoms, feel free to send me your requests!_**

**_Thanks for reading, and please review!_**


End file.
